Toby Tyler
This is about the film. For the 1880 book see Toby Tyler; or, Ten Weeks with a Circus. For the musician previously known as 'Toby Tyler', see Marc Bolan. | writer = Lillie Hayward and Bill Walsh | producer = Bill Walsh | starring = Kevin Corcoran Henry Calvin Gene Sheldon Richard Eastham | music = Buddy Baker | studio = Walt Disney Productions | distributor = Buena Vista Distribution | released = January 21, 1960 | runtime = 95 minutes | country = United States | language = English | gross = $3,100,000 (US/ Canada)"Rental Potentials of 1960", ''Variety, 4 January 1961 p 47. Please note figures are rentals as opposed to total gross. }} Toby Tyler is a film directed by Charles Barton and starring Kevin Corcoran, Henry Calvin, Gene Sheldon, and Richard Eastham. It was produced by Walt Disney Productions and distributed by Buena Vista Distribution Company on January 21, 1960. It is based on the 1880 children's book Toby Tyler, or Ten Weeks with a Circus by James Otis Kaler. The film, shot at Golden Oak Ranch in Newhall, California, later aired on the Walt Disney anthology television series. Plot After his stern Uncle Daniel describes him as a "millstone" for neglecting his chores, ten year old Toby Tyler runs away from his foster home to join the circus. There he soon befriends Mr. Stubbs, a frisky chimpanzee. However, the circus isn't all fun and games. His employer Harry Tupper, the candy vendor, is dishonest and greedy. He convinces Toby that his Aunt Olive and Uncle Daniel don't love him or want him back and hides their letters. Toby resigns himself to circus life, even scoring himself a much bigger role, when he replaces the uppity, self-centered boy bareback rider after an injury. When Toby discovers, with the help of Mr. Stubbs, that Harry lied to him about his aunt and uncle he departs the circus for home. Mr. Stubbs follows him and Toby decides to take the chimp home with him. Soon after, though, Mr. Stubbs is chased by a hunter's dog. The hunter, Jim Weaver, accidentally shoots Mr. Stubbs just as Harry arrives to haul Toby back to the circus. Back at the circus, Toby finds his aunt and uncle in attendance, leading to a tearful reunion. When Harry tries to pursue Toby, he's obstructed by Ben, who confronts him for tampering with Toby's mail and warns him to leave him alone. Joyfully, just before Toby's performance, with his family in attendance, he discovers that Mr. Stubbs has survived his wounds, having been brought back to the circus by Jim. Relieved, Toby begins his performance on horseback, only to have Mr. Stubbs jump down from the trapeze to join him, thus creating a wonderful new act for the circus. Cast DVD release The film issued on DVD on August 2, 2005. References External links * * * Category:1960 films Category:American films Category:Circus films Category:English-language films Category:Films directed by Charles Barton Category:Films produced by Bill Walsh (producer) Category:The Mickey Mouse Club serials Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Films scored by Buddy Baker (composer)